


Photograph

by TrissMacGyverJohnson



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddles, Custody Battle, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Honeymoon, Married Couple, Married Life, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Non Biological Mother, Photographs, Secret Agents Couple, Secret Agents Parents, Secret pregnancy, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy Parents, Spy couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrissMacGyverJohnson/pseuds/TrissMacGyverJohnson
Summary: You and Mac have been married for a year now and you are planning to expand your family, without success for the moment. The fact that he has a daughter from a previous relationship doesn’t make things easier.





	1. Chapter 1

“Good morning, love”

You open your eyes and see Mac leaning on the bed to kiss you on the forehead.

“‘Morning” you say sleepy.

You sit next to him and lay the head on his shoulder.

“Has Matty called you yet?” you say noticing that he’s already dressed.

“Yes, sorry I didn’t want to wake you up” he puts his hand on your jaw and moves your face to look in your eyes.

“Today is your day with Annabelle, do you remember?” you say staring in his eyes a little bit concerned.

“Yes, I remember it...in fact I wanted to ask you if you can...” he sighs.

“Yes, I will take her and spend the day with her. As usual”. You get up roughly, freeing yourself from his embrace.

“What does it mean “as usual”?” he’s watching you while you’re walking up and down the room to find something to put on.

“It means that she’s your daughter but I do spend more time with her than you. It’s always up to me to get her from school, play with her, help her doing homework...”

“I thought you liked spending time with her...”

“I do love her and you know, but she’s your daughter and she expects seeing you and passing the day with you. She’s not the only one expecting you doing these things: her grandparents, her teachers, her school friends’moms. They look at me like I am not part of Annabelle’s family, like I’m not welcome. ”

“I’m sorry, baby, I’d never put you in this situation voluntarily” he reaches for you.

“Sometimes I think that maybe it’s a luck that I can’t have babies”

“How can you say something like this?” He widens his beautiful eyes, you can tell that is truly upset of hearing this. You regret saying such an awful thing, but in a very twisted way you think it.

“I mean, even if I could have kids, how do you think that we could raise them? We spend our life at work, and even when one has a break, the other doesn’t” you feel that the sadness this topic causes you is overwhelming and that you’re about to cry.

You and Mac have been married for a year now and, even before taking the big step, you both agreed that you’d like having children in your future; so you never really waited to start trying. Unluckily you still can’t get pregnant, and the fact that he already has a daughter from a previous relationship, makes you think that you could be the problem. Annabelle’s mother is not very present and you know that, for sad it could sound, they didn’t plan having her. Mac himself discovered about her after his Army days; the fact that he got a daughter from another woman and maybe you two will never have this luck, gets you so frustrated, and frustration only leads you saying things you don’t really think.

“Y/N, if it’s something you want like I know you do, you can’t give up like that. And then I won’t let you do. There will always be problems but we will face them together, as we’ve always done” he hugs you.

“You can’t understand how I’m feeling. You have Annabelle, you’re already a father.”

« I feel like that’s not the only problem » he looks in your eyes, trying to catch up what else it’s going on in your mind.

« It’s just that sometimes it’s hard for me taking care of Annabelle. I don’t want you take in the wrong way, but how would you feel if I had a child from another man and you couldn’t give me one by yourself? I mean...I feel so frustrated right now »

“Hey, it’s true I do have one daughter, but I don’t have one from the woman I love. I love Annabelle but having her would never replace the joy and fulfillment of having a baby with you. I feel as frustrated as you, you don’t have to think that I don’t feel the same...” he leans his forehad to yours.

“I needed hearing you say it”

You put your arms around his neck and you hug him tightly for a long moment.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, sweetheart, now it’s time to go to bed.” You say taking Mac’s daughter in your arms.

“I don’t want to go to sleep. I’m not tired and I don’t have seen daddy, yet” she complains.

“Now you have to sleep and tomorrow when you’ll open your eyes, your daddy will be there” you truly hope not to disappoint her.

“Can I sleep with you only for tonight? At least until daddy comes back home! Please Y/N!” She begs you in a such cute way that you can’t refuse.

“Deal.” You say leaning her in your bed.

You climb on it and go under the sheets. The little girl comes closer to you and hugs you, gripping your silk night gown. You hug her back and together fall asleep sweetly.

* * *

 

You hear Annabelle turning on herself in bed. You take your phone from your nightstand and see that’s about midnight. You go to the messages section and click on the Mac’s chat to see if accidentally you missed some of his texts.

“Baby, please forgive me for what I’ve said this morning. I love you more than my life. Please come back to me. Soon.”

You read again and again the last message you sent him, wondering where he is, what he’s doing and if he at least got the chance to read it.

“Y/N, I cannot sleep.” Annabelle whispers against your face.

“Did you have nightmares?”

“No, I just miss dad.”

“I miss him, too.” You sigh

“Y/N, what do you do in this case?”

“Usually I keep myself busy doing things. Like today. I took you from school, then we had ice cream...was it good, right?” you say trying to distract her.

“Yes, it was.” She says laughing. “Then you helped me doing homeworks ‘cause you know everything” now you are the one that is laughing “and then we ate pizza and watched cartoons”.

“Yes, it was a funny day. I’ve just thought about one thing we could do while waiting for your dad to come home. Do you want to know?”

“Yes” she says excited.

You turn the light on and get up to take a thing. When you lean on the bed mattress again, she says with a cute little scream: “What is this?”

“It’s a photo album, we can see it if you want”

“Yes, please Y/N.”

You open the album and look how Annabelle touches the photos. She’s staring at one of you and Mac hugged under the sheets. He was keeping you close by your waist and you got his face between your hands, kissing him softly.

“How is kissing like?” she asks out of nowhere.

“I don’t know. Tell me by yourself” you give her a maternal kiss.

She laughs and says “Seriously Y/N. What is kissing a boy like? Some of my schoolmates have already had their first kiss.”

“I have my doubts regarding the last part, but anyways...It depends on the boy, my dear.” You say smirking at her “Some kisses I had were nothing special because the boys weren’t good for me. But this...this was magical” you say caressing the photo. Annabelle looks at you smiling, and you feel your cheeks turning red. Then she moves her eyes on another one, and you touch her soft light brown hair, running your fingers through it. Something about her, reminds you of Mac.

“This one is so pretty” she looks at a photo of you and Mac during your honeymoon. You were on the balcony of your hotel room in Honolulu, your bodyshapes hugged against a peachy rose sky at the sunset.

“Yes, this is one of my favourite too.”

“Where were you?” she says not stopping staring at the photo.

“It was shot during our honeymoon in Hawaii”

“What is an honeymoon?” She turns to you.

“It’s a vacation you take after you marry”

“And what people do during honeymoon?”

“You can go swim in the sea, or take sun on the beach, doing excursions or just relax, you know...what you want”

“Wow, it sounds good”

“Yes, it was” you say thinking about all the mind blowing sex you and Mac had during your honeymoon; but also remembering all sweet moments like walks, laughs and cuddles.

Before turning the page she lingers on one photo of you and Mac enjoying a bath together. He was kissing your neck while you were smiling sweetly, surrounded by pethals of roses.

While you are entertaining yourselves in this way, Annabelle hears a bruise and goes towards the door.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s daddy, daddy!” She screams not knowing how to control her excitement.

“Shh! Babygirl, what do you do still awake at this hour?” you hear Mac’s low voice whispering to the little girl. You go in the living room to see him holding Annabelle in his arms, making her laugh. You lean against the wall, enjoying the sight of your husband being a perfect father.

“I missed you so much, daddy” she says while yawning.

“I missed you, too my baby. Now go to your bed” he says giving her a cute slap on her back.

“And I’ve  missed you like air” he says grabbing your hips, holding them tight like he’s afraid you could escape from a moment to another and kissing you hungrily down your neck.

“Mac, please” you say hardly containing yourself from making any kind of bruises.

“Daddy” you hear Annabelle calling from the bedroom. You see Mac rolling his eyes. Laughing you take his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

You leave Annabelle in your room just the time to make her fall asleep again. Mac lays in the centre of the bed, one arm around the neck of the little girl, and the other around your waist. You lean your head against his chest enjoying the way he keeps you close to himself. He caresses your arm and shoulder with regular movements.

“I’m sorry for the things I’ve said this morning. I don’t want to give up.” you lay your chin on his chest, looking him in the eyes through the darkness of the room, as he runs his fingers through your hair.

“I’ve never loved anyone like you. You don’t have to worry, if we can’t have babies by our own, we can always...”

“...consider other options?” He nods, sitting on the bed. You does the same, reaching for his lips.

“But in the meanwhile we still keep trying” he says between kisses.

“With pleasure” you say roaming your hands all over his body.

When things start to heat up, Mac gets up and takes Annabelle in her bedroom, holding her in his arms. Once he returns, he closes the door behind him and lock it. You know what that sound means and you love it.

“Finally, I get to spend some time alone with my wife” he moves towards the edge of the bed where you stand, leaning on your knees. Putting your arms around his neck, you start kissing him passionately. He moves his hands along the smooth skin of your back and takes off your short nightgown. You unbotton his shirt slowly, one button at a time, kissing every new inch of skin revealed. Mac moves to sit on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes and you lean against his back, letting slide his shirt down. You massage and kiss his strong shoulders, and move your hands down his arms, hugging him from behind.

Once you are both undressed, you take control, leaning one hand against the headboard. You feel his lips tracing a soft path of kisses down your chest as you run fingers through his hair to keep him close to you. He keeps your hips steady, moving you on top of him. His hands roaming all over your skin, make you arch your back out of pleasure. As your bodies move deeper in search of more friction, you finally reach your climax. You both try your best not being too loud, choking your moans against each other’s skin. You let yourself fall between his arms, stomach against the bed. He caresses your soft naked skin. « It was amazing » he says still shaken and breathless like you.

« Yes » you say laughing, cupping his face with your hand.

You stay like this for some minutes, until you turn on your side.

He places his lips in the hole between your neck and shoulder, moving down along the side of your breast and stomach.

“What are you doing?” You say laughing

“I thought you wanted a baby. Maybe we should try a little bit harder” you can’t see his face but you can bet that he’s smirking in this moment.

“I don’t think it is humanly possible to try harder than we do” you say sassy.

He’s still moving down on your low abdomen. “I just want you to feel happy and satisfied by your life, and I won’t stop until you’ll get what you want”

“I feel like we aren’t talking about children anymore ” you say laughing, then you reach for his face and leaning on it, you add ” I already have what I need to be happy”

 


	4. Chapter 4

« Forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty. » Mac turns and starts to look around himself.

You are hidden behind a tree’s log, and from your position, you can see Annabelle hidden behind another one on the opposite side of the garden. She moves from her hiding place to free herself. Mac runs to catch her, lifting her in his arms.

You are lost watching them play and hearing their laughters with a sweet smile on your face, when you feel a vibration, coming from your trousers’ pocket. This takes you back to reality and you remember that Mac gave you his phone before he started playing hide and seek. The number on the screen is unknown but you answer anyways, thinking about some work emergency. The voice of a woman echoes through mobile’s microphone.

« Hey Mac, I’m Nikki. »

« I’m sorry...he can’t answer now »

« Y/N, is it you? » you hear disappointment in her voice. « Tell him to call me as soon as he can » saying so, she hangs up the phone.

You walk towards the young man and his daughter. « We were asking where have you been... » he stares at you with his playful look and smiles as he puts his arm around your waist, pulling you closer.

« Mac, can we talk a moment? » you say serious.

« Yes, of course » a concerned expression takes the place of the playful one on his face. 

* * *

 During the travel back home, your car passes in front of a drug store. « Mac, can you accost the car here? I forgot buying one thing »

« Yes...is everything alright? » he asks you, frowning his eyebrows.

« Yes, don’t you worry » you cut the conversation, opening the car’s door and getting out.

You got a sense of sickness, you don’t know if it’s because of the travel or if it’s just anxiety for Nikki’s call, so you ask the drug store clerk where’s the bathroom, and as soon as you lock the door behind you, you throw up. You go out and try to keep a quiet demeanor. You buy some things and go back to the car.

« Annabelle, close your eyes and give me your hands » The little girl does as you told her, and you put a plush in her hands.

« Okay, you can look now »

« Wow, it’s beautiful. Thank you Y/N » she screams and leans over to hug you.

« You’re welcome, my baby » you say while Mac is looking at you smiling. 

* * *

When you get back home, Mac goes to your bedroom and closes the door to call his ex-girlfriend.You stay in the living room, staring at the calendar with a distracted look, while Annabelle is playing with her toys on the sofa. When you hear the bedroom door opening, you see Mac making you sign to follow him. 

He closes the door behind you and says: « Nikki wants to ask for Annabelle’s exclusive custody »

You feel your head spinning and lay against a drawer to avoid to fall. He tenders his hands along your hips to keep you steady.

« Y/N, are you sure to be okay? You’ve been acting weird for all morning »

« No, I’m okay. » you say sitting on the edge of the bed.

" What does it mean that she wants exclusive custody? I mean...she can do it? ”

« We can’t prove that we can take care of her without exposing our work, so technically yes » he sits next to you, holding his face in his hands.

« There has to be something we can do”

« We’ll find a way. I promise you.”


	5. Chapter 5

You and Mac are driving to Nikki’s house. You’ve convinced her to meet you one time before the court hearing. While Mac stops at a gas station, you go inside to warm yourself. You got an undeniable delay in your period so you finally decide to buy a pregnancy test. You hide it in your bag, and open the service station glass door walking towards your husband, trying to act natural. It’s difficult for you to keep your suspects for yourself, there have never been secrets between you two; but Mac aready got enough thoughts running through his head and, if that little line will turn green, you don’t want him to discover in the worst moment.

* * *

 When you arrive, Nikki comes to open the door, clearly surprised at the sight of you. You sit in front of her in the dining room. She explains you that she’s been dismissed by her agency and that now she wants to take care of Annabelle all by herself. The situation becomes tense when she threatens Mac to reveal the truth about Phoenix Foundation’s work. He leaves the room, ending the conversation roughly.

“I don’t understand why we can’t keep going on with the joint custody. It has always worked out until now” you say trying for the last time to make her change her mind.

“I always doubted about Mac’s parental capacities but I’ve been involved in long undercover missions so I had no choice but to let her go with him. He’s Annabelle’s father after all, it’s his duty taking care of her, but now the situation has changed.”

“How can you be so selfish? You left Annabelle for months when you weren’t there, and now that your work is done, you expect that we give up on her. Mac is the most loving and caring father that I’ve ever met and Annabelle’s life will never be better without him in it.”

You are very angry and start to look frantically in your bag at the research of car keys. While you are pulling them out of your bag, the pregnancy test you just bought slips out of it too, falling on the ground with a sonorous bruise.

“I can’t believe it, are you pregnant, isn’t it?”

You know that every word said to this woman, will be turned against yourself sooner or later, so you pick it up and go out as fast as you can.

* * *

You had left Annabelle with Jack, so when you came back home, you find them watching a movie on tv. In other circumstances you would have argued with him about what kind of things he lets her see, but you have too many thoughts in your mind to worry about it.

“Hi, baby” Mac kneels down to Annabelle’s level and they start to play with Lego’s.

“Y/N, can I talk to you a minute?” Jack says getting up from the couch and approaching you.

“Yes, of course.”

“I take a beer, do you want one?” He says opening the fridge.

“ No, thank you...I’m not thirsty” you say walking towards your bedroom.

Jack follows you and closes the door behind you. “Okay, me, Riley and Bozer made some researches about what Nikki did in the last few months and we just discovered that there’s something that could not make the judge so happy about it, if you know what I mean...” You don’t let him finish his sentence that you hurry up in bathroom to throw up.

“Y/N, is it everything okay? I mean, you refused that beer, now you throw up...won’t you be pregnant?” he says laughing but you feel yourself freezing. You wash your face and get out the bathroom without giving him an answer.

“So, no answer? This makes me think that I could have guessed” he says.

«Nope, try again» you force yourself to act more detached as possible.

“Uhm...I will keep my eyes on you, Y/L/N”

“Yes, Dalton”

He walks out of your room and you sigh out of relief. Your secret is safe for the moment.

* * *

 You take a deep breath and open the envelop of the pregnancy test. After you’ve followed all the instructions, you wait the time needed for the response. You turn the stick and see that’s positive: you are so happy about the result, but this will only make more difficult to hide the truth for awhile. You throw the stick in the rubbish basket and you hide it at the bottom, covering it with pieces of paper and other things. 

You go to Annabelle’s room and you see Mac sit on the swinging chair next to her bed.

>  " _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_
> 
> _You make me happy when skies are grey,_
> 
> _You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you,_
> 
> _Please don’t take my sunshine away"_

He’s not used to sing, but the only time he does it is for Annabelle. The little girl loves that song, and sometimes he asks you to sing it with him. That makes him feel more comfortable than doing it alone.

You go sit on Mac’s lap and he takes you between his arms. You lean your head against his and you both look Annabelle sleeping. “She is so beautiful. I think that she took it from her dad.” you whisper, caressing his hair and staring at every detail of his face.

“Yes, she is.”

“I go to bed. Stay a little longer if you want”

He nods and goes laying in the bed next to Annabelle as you get up. When you are about to close the door you see him holding her and her plush against his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

You are laid on your side when you feel a hand caressing your hair and an arm keeping you close to a warm and familiar body.

“What time is it?” You ask to your husband.

“It’s morning, honey” he replies softly.

You open your eyes and see some pink sunrays coming from your window; you turn to look at the alarm on your nightstand and see that it’s 5:00 am. You are about to get up when you feel his strong hands pulling you back in the bed.

« You won’t make this easy, uh? » you say caught in his embrace.

« When I said it was morning, I didn’t mean you had to go » he kisses you with passion making you forget your poor attempt to get up.

« I’m sorry that we haven’t spent a lot of time together lately. I didn’t forget our plans. » Mac plays with the strap of your nightgown, lowering it down your shoulder, and starts to kiss you down your neck, along your collarbone.

You breath heavily and say: « Mac, please, I’m not in the mood in this period » You want it too, but you can’t make love with him, knowing that you’re not telling him all the truth, so you push him away slightly and with him the best feeling in the world.

« I thought you liked it spending the morning in bed » he smiles mischievously.

« You know what I mean. I just want to cuddle right now »

« I just wanted to cuddle, too » he whispers sweetly in your ear.

« Sorry if I don't trust you, but you tell this every time we end up not cuddling at all » you say smiling, laying on his chest.

« This is my intention, but it’s not my fault if you’re so good at cuddling » you both laugh.

« Wait me there » he says walking to the bathroom. « Don’t go away » he says, leaning his head out of the bathroom’s door.

« I’m not going anywhere » you say, seeking the heat he left on the sheets, and closing your eyes.

 

« What is this? »

You suddenly open your eyes at his rough change of voice. You see that he got the pregnancy test stick in his hand.

« Where did you find it? » you ask confused.

« Where you’ve hidden it »

« Do you search things in the rubbish basket now? » but you know that it isn’t a such a weird thing for the man you married. « Maybe there’s a reason if I put it in there »

« How long do you know it? » he says frowning his eyebrows.

« I took it yesterday night when you were with Annabelle. I've got a delay so I bought it, but this doesn't mean I'm really pregnant. Tests aren't 100% reliable »

« Why didn't you even tell me about the delay? »

" Because you've got so many thoughts in your mind and I didn't want to make you worry for this one, too"

" This would never make me worry, but only make me happy. I thought that there were no secrets between us"

« It's true, there aren't. We've waited for it for so long, so I just wanted to find the perfect moment to tell you. »

« We had a moment yesterday night in Annabelle’s room and this morning. »

« I wanted to tell you when all this situation with Nikki would be over »

He walks for the room, looking for his clothes.

« Mac, say something, please »

« I don’t know what to say.» the look in his eyes breaks your heart. « I need time to think about this thing, alone. Annabelle and me will stay by Jack’s for a couple of days »

« What? Why do you have to be so stubborn? »

You try to stop him, holding his arm, while he’s walking towards the door; but he frees himself and closes the door behind himself, leaving you alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Following days were hard, especially at work. You tried to let others out of your problems but it was clear that you were avoiding each other. You knew that Jack and Bozer were trying to make him change his mind even if you didn’t know if Mac told them the reason of your fight.

« What did it happen between you and Mac? » Riley asks you

« Nothing »

She laughs and says « C'mon Y/N, I saw that you two didn’t come to work together anymore. And no smiles or looks between you two when we’re debriefing or in mission.»

« We just had a fight »

« Did he do something wrong to you, Y/N? I don’t know, maybe it’s because of Nikki? »

« No, no he didn’t anything wrong. It’s just my fault »

* * *

« Today at 6:00 pm I got an appointment with my doctor. I thought you wanted to know... » you say when all your colleagues go out from the war room.

« I will be there. Just send me the address » He’s still a little bit cold, but you didn’t expect that he would have accepted to come with you, so you just nod and walk out the room.

* * *

When you enter in the waiting room, you see Mac sit on a chair between other couples. He’s torturing one of his paper clips trying to make a sculpture.

« Hey » you say sitting next to him « I thought you haven't come, yet »

« I just wanted to be sure not to come late » he says with his cute half smile.

" Are you nervous? " you say looking at the clip.

" Yes. And you are okay? " he slightly moves his glance from his work to look at you.

" Yes, except sickness I'm good. But I'm nervous too." you make a pause and say « Listen, I’m sorry for what happened between us, but I’m glad you’re here now » you place a hand on his chest.

« Even if I’m still angry with you, I would have never left you alone in this moment » he puts his arm around yourself, leaning to kiss you.

« Mrs. MacGyver? » your doctor calls you.

Mac comes with you until out of the door, and you say: « Wish me good luck »

He kisses you and whispers « Good luck »

 

“ Mac, can you enter a moment? “ From the look in your eyes, you bet he’s already understood the response.

You both sit in front of the doctor desk, holding hands, for the first time in days.

“Mister Angus MacGyver, I can tell you with all certainty that you and your wife are going to be parents soon.» the doctor says to him and you can’t take off your eyes from your husband to see his reaction. He rubs his face with his hands to dry his tears, while you are watching him smiling through yours.

He leans to kiss you and whispers « I love you so much »

“I love you too” you say laughing, not worrying about the doctor that is enjoying this sweet scene.

* * *

 

You walk back home hand in hand and you say: « Do you think that you can come back home, now? »

« I don’t know, maybe I could make you suffer a little longer »

You push him a little and you both laugh and face each other. 

« I don’t want you to come in mission now that you’re pregnant. We’ve been trying so hard and I don’t want to loose you or our baby. » he says touching your stomach with his hand.

« As you minded all of that trying. » you say laughing « but yes, if this is what you want I will stay at the base. Even though I feel like you won’t let me live otherwise »  
He laughs too and say « You’re right. In fact I’ve already talked to Matty about this »

You look at him shocked and scoss your head in resignation.


End file.
